This subproject represents an estimate of the percentage of the CTSA funding that is being utilized for a broad area of research (AIDS research, pediatric research, or clinical trials). The Total Cost listed is only an estimate of the amount of CTSA infrastructure going towards this area of research, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The vision of the University of Cincinnati Academic Health Center (AHC) Institutional CTSA is to create an environment to facilitate translating discoveries to clinical application. Our new academic home for clinical and translational research, the Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Training (CCTST), is beginning to transform the research environment within the AHC and our affiliated partners in other areas of the University, the community, and industry. The CCTST will coordinate and plan the overall direction of AHC research infrastructure and training opportunities;serve investigators'needs from project concept to completion;optimize skills and foster career development of both new and experienced investigators;and ensure that community input informs research processes, and that AHC discoveries are translated to the community. The CCTST will coordinate and leverage our existing strengths and develop new initiatives. Through Research Central, researchers will have easy access to centralized study design, biostatistical, bioinformatics, regulatory, and community engagement support. The new Pilot &Collaborative Studies core will expand the highly successful pilot funding program at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) to the entire AHC. Biomedical informatics will be coordinated across the AHC. A new K12 program and greatly expanded educational offerings, including a new Certificate in Clinical and Translational Research, will be developed, building on the success of our Dean's Scholars in Clinical Research and K30- funded MS in Clinical and Translational Research programs. Through our community engagement program, we will further bi-directional research linkages with the local community, breaking down bureaucratic barriers by creating IRBs that can coordinate community-based research. Expanding services such as nursing/coordinator support and sample processing provided by the existing General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at CCHMC and the Cincinnati Veterans Affairs Medical Center vyill promote patient-oriented research for populations outside the GCRC in the community. New translational technologies, including proteomics. drug discovery, imaging, nanomedicine, gene transfer and stem cell biology and translational and molecular disease modeling, will be made more accessible to researchers. Throughout, we will utilize a quality improvement model to evaluate our progress. These efforts will facilitate transforming clinical and translational research at the AHC. leading to improved health outcomes in the community. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Institutional CTSA grants are critical to creating academic homes for clinicai and translational researchers and furthering clinical and translational science. The University of Cincinnati Institutional CTSA would transform our local research environment and contribute to the CTSA Consortium.